Season 15: Part 13/Transcript
Part 13 (The heroes had gotten word of a possible location as to where someone given powers by Princess Celestia might be. The E-10 along with the Ninja Steel Rangers, The Rainbooms and Mick all decide to track down this individual is before the Dazzling's or anyone else can find them. Their search begins at the Beach. The heroes, who are all now wearing swim wear, arrive) David: This is the place. Sunset: So we are gonna find someone else like the Akechi Siblings and Jane here right? Mick: That's right. The magic wave created when Celestia died passed over many people, not just the siblings or Jane. We need to find each one and make sure they, and the magic inside, are safe. Brody: We can't let the Dazzlings get their hands on them either. If they get these people on their side, it will be big trouble. Mick: Exactly. Preston: So which way do we look? (Marion pulls out her Omni-tool begins looking over the data sent to them trying to pick up a location) Marion: I can't get a proper reading. All I can is that they are somewhere around the water. Rainbow Dash: Why would they be in there? Did Celestia's magic turn them into a mermaid or something? Mick: Its very possible. Sarah: Well looks like we'll have to search the hard way. Daniel: Yeah. Let's split up into 3 groups. Each group will conduct their search and will contact the others should anything araise. Sci-Twi: Good idea Danny. And its better we stay in groups. With the Dazzlings and he IMC out their its best we stay prepared. (And with that the groups begin to their search. The Ninja Steel search on cliffs near the beach.) Hayley: So Mick what do you think kind of person we'll run into when we find this person? Mick: I honestly can't say. The Akechi Siblings shown that not everyone given the powers might be a pure hearted person. Levi: They were given those powers for a reason though. So I bet we can find whoever has the magic and convince them to join us. Calvin: Yeah. But first we gotta find them. Let's keep looking. (As the Ninja Steel Rangers continue their search, the Rainbows continue their search near another area of the beach) Applejack: See anything ya'll? Rainbow Dash: (Arrives on a rainbow streek) I just 3 laps around the beach. I couldn't find anything. Fluttershy: A near by fish told me they hadn't seen anyone like were looking for. Pinkie Pie: (Up high) I can't see anything either! (The Rainbowbooms notice how Pinkie's voice is coming from above them. They look up and se a giant sand castle and Pinkie's standing on it looking though a tellscope) Rarity: Pinkie??? When did you build this??? Pinkie Pie: Just now silly! (Rarity opens her mouth to say something but puts a hand on her shoulder and just shakes her head) Sci-Twi: You sure you don't see anything? Pinkie Pie: Nope! I see no magical people! Just a ship off in the distance! Sunset: What? A ship? Pinke let me see! (Pinkie throws the tellscope down to Sunset who looks though it. And she sees the ship in question) Sunset: Huh. That ship.... There's something odd about... Hm? Are those flags? (Meanwhile with the E-10, they are searching in some woods near the beach and the water) Jack: Any luck guys? Marion: (Sighs) Nothing.... I can't get a location.... I'm sorry everyone. Cloe: (Goes up to Marion) Don't worry Marion. You are doing your best. Nothing to be ashamed about. Jack: Yeah. We will find them. I know we will. Marion: Cloe... Jack.... I- (Beeping) Daniel: What's that? Marion: I'm.. I'm picking up something.... Something heading this way! (The E-10 looks around at what's heading their way. Suddenly a wave of water starts passing by them. And someone is riding the water. A handsome teenage boy with brown hair. Everything moves in slow motion as he passes by the heroes. He looks at Marion and winks, which Marion notices cause her to look in surprise. Everything goes back to normal speed after he passes by) Cloe: (In her head) This was in another vision. So those weren't dreams. They- David: THAT WAS HIM!! Jack: Quick! We gotta call the others and find him before he gets away! (The group starts running back to the beach. Cloe stops when she notices Marion is still standing there with that surprised look on her face) Cloe: Marion! Marion: Huh??? Wha??? (Turns around and looks at Cloe) Oh! Coming! (Runs to catch up) (The 3 groups soon gather together in the center of the beach. They tell what's been found. They looks at the direction in which the boy had gone. And it happened to lead to the ship the Rainbooms saw) Sarah: You think he went on board that ship? Daniel: Given that's the only thing in that direction that seems the most likely. Rarity: And you said he was "Riding on the water"? David: Yeah. I think our new guy here can control water. Sunset: Someone who controls water. That would explain why he's out here. Plenty of it to go around. Rainbow Dash: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get our new buddy! (Rainbow's about to run off but Cloe holds her in place with a psychic hold) Cloe: Slow down Rainbow. He likely went on board that ship we agree there. But we don't know WHAT'S on that ship. Mick: Cloe's right. That ship could have inncoent people. And we don't want to start a fight with innocent people in case he doesn't want to go with us. Sci-Twi: Plus this large a group might scare him. We need to think carefully here. Preston: So what do we do? David: Here's an idea: How about me and the rest go on the ship? We'll go in, see what's on there, try and make contact with our water user, and if its safe, we'll call the rest of you to come on board. Brody: That sounds like the best plan we can do for now. Mick: All right. But you be careful. You'll be in his element if he chooses to fight. We'll stand by just in case. David: Thanks Mick. (To the E-10) All right guys. Let's get a boat and see what that ship has awaiting us. (The group soon gets their hands on a small boat so that they can quietly and quickly sneak up on the ship. They soon arrive at the ship. Daniel throws a grapeling hook on the edge and the group climbs the rope and they all get on board) Cloe: All right we made it. David: Yeah... And it looks like were alone. Daniel: There should be people on a ship this big. Jack: You think maybe our water user is controlling the ship himself? David: Nah this doesn't look it can be run by one man, let alone man who can control water. And.... I think we- (Suddenly loud yelling is heard all around them. People begin to jump down from the upper level of the ship. Others come running out doors. Soon they surround the heroes, all pointing weapons at them) Daniel: Walked into an ambush? David: Yep. Girl: Who the hell are you people!? David: '''Look we don't mean you any harm. We- '''Boy 1: Yeah right! I bet you're here to steal from us! David: What? No we- Boy 2: Let's shoot them now! Marion: Wait wait! Please listen! We're trying to find someone who came on this ship! Please we aren't here to do anything to you! Girl: And I see no reason to believe you! Shoot them! David: Wait! ???: STAND DOWN SILVER SAILORS!! (All the armed people suddenly look behind them. There they see the boy the heroes were after. He starts walking foward. The lead girl suddenly stands at attention) Girl: Captain sir! ???: Ashlynn what's going on here? Ashlynn: Sorry sir! We were just dealing with some people who tired to sneak aboard the ship! Jack: Hey looks that's the one. Ashlynn: Quiet over there! ???: Now now Ashlynn. That's not the way we treat guests. (Ashlynn is surprised as the boy says that. Then he walks past her then up to the heroes. More specifically, Marion) ???: Especially when they are as cute as she is. (Marion begins to blush at the fact this boy called her cute. Jack and Cloe look at each other by this action) ???: So tell me: Is your name as cute as you are? (Marion begins to blush even more, feeling super nervious by this boy flriting with her. Cloe gets a bit annoyed at some guy they just met flirting with her friend. Jack for some reason feels a bit the same. Doesn't know why though) Marion: Um... I.... Well I'm.... David: (Clears thoart) (The boy looks over at Davids and notices they are staring at him) ???: Oh sorry. She's your friend right? Hope your not mad. I sometimes lose myself whenever I see a cute girl like her. (Marion's whole face becomes red as a tomato and she covers her faces with her hands but sees though the gaps in her fingers) David: That's... All right. Look I'm sorry if it seemed like we your trying to sneak aboard. But see were with the Knight of the Just and we've been trying to find you. ???: Find me? You here to arrest me? Daniel: Arrest you? ???: Yeah I mean this is a Pirate Ship after. Jack: This is a Pirate Ship? ???: Yep. My name is Nathan Clarke, Captain of the crew, the Silver Sailors! And welcome.... To the Poseidon's Dragon! (The scene shows the ship along with the pirate crew) Daniel: Impressive. Nathan: Glad you think so. So again I ask you: You here to arrest me? (The heroes notice Ashlynn and the rest of the pirates glaring at the heroes) David: No we're not here to arrest you. We wanted to speak with you. Its very important. Nathan: The Knights of the Just need to speak to pirate captain on something important huh? I've heard stranger things. Ashlynn: Captain I don't trust them. They could be leading us into a trap. Nathan: Relax Ashlynn. I got this feeling their being straight up. I'll hear what they have to say. Ashlynn: But Captain- Nathan: I've made my choice! Ashlynn:......... (Growls and walks off) Nathan: Don't mind Ashlynn. She's pretty much a sour puss. So why don't we talk in my quarters? (As the E-10 follows Nathan the rest of the pirates head back to work. Inside Nathan's quarters is a bed, a desk with papers laying on it, and couple other items. Nathan goes over to his desk, sits on the chair and puts his feet up on it) Nathan: So. What can this pirate captain do for the legendary Knights of the Just? David: Well here's the deal: The reason we were looking for you is because.... You have a gift. A special power. Nathan: A power.... Hmm. You mean this? (He lifts his hand up and a near by glass filled with water shoots out the glass. He starts to control the water making it go in various directions. He has the water shoot toward Marion, but instead of hitting her, it does full laps around her which she looks at in amazment. When he's done he returns the water to the glass.) Cloe: (Annoyed) Yeah... That. Nathan: Man I still don't get how I got these powers. After that magic wave 11 years ago passed over me and- David: We know about the magic wave. And what caused it. You ever heard of Princess Celestia? Nathan: I think I've heard the name. She's that princess from the pony world right? Daniel: Equestria is what its called. And yes. See 11 years ago there was a war going on between the Order and group lead by a villain named Salem. There was only one way to stop her and her allies. Celestia gave up her life and when she did released that magic wave that passed over you. Nathan: Oh.... I'm.... I'm sorry. Daniel: Its okay. Anyway that wave that passed over you is what gave you and several others special powers. Nathan: So there are others besides me that have powers? Wow. Why though? David: That's one thing we are trying to figure out. But it seems Celestia had a long term plan. And it involes giving people some amazing powers. Like you. Nathan: So I and some others were given special powers because a pony princess wants me to do something with them and you guys are here to get me to join you? David: That's one reason why were here. Marion: But... we're also here to warn you. There's a group of evil girls called the Dazzling's. They are trying to find people like you and either force you to join them... Or take away the magic that gave you your powers. David: Just like she said. The Dazzling's over all plan is to take over the world and maybe even the whole Multi-Universe. And making everyone and thing adore them. (Nathan is silent. He gets up out his chair and walks to another end of the room) Nathan: I'll admit I'm not fond of the idea of being forced into some confliect I want no part of, which is what the princess sounds like she wants me to do. But neither am I into the idea of those "Dazzling's" trying to make slaves of everyone. Cloe: Surprise to hear something like that from a pirate. Nathan: I am a pirate. But I don't raid homes and kill innocent people. We simply want to live free. So.... I really don't know what to do here. Marion: We're not here to force you to do something you don't want. We just wanted to tell you the story and warn you about the Dazzlings. (Nathan's silent for a moment he turns to Marion) Nathan: Well I can tell you are honest. And I thank you for that. (Marion has a small smile and a bit of a blush) Nathan: I need to think on this a bit though. So how about I at least thank you guys for the warning by showing my ship? Daniel: I think we can spare a few moments. I'll contact Brody and the others and let them what's up, tell them we'll meet them after were done. (Daniel makes contact with the others and informs them what's up. After words Nathan begins to show them his ship and his crew. Nathan shows them the weapons, the crew's quarters, the engine room and so on till they finally reach the last room. The group enters and they see a highly advance computer in the room, which causes Marion's eyes to slowly open wide and let out a gasp) Nathan: And this is what you could call out centeral command. This computer helps run everything on our ship. The weapons, the engines, the shields, everything. (Marion so interested in it goes up to the computer and everyone follows her) Nathan: It originally belong to some VERY corrupt organization. I forgot what its called but we decided its better we have it then to let those guys rip off or hurt people with it. David: This is an impressive operation you got here. Nathan: Yeah. It wasn't easy but thanks to my powers and with people like Ashlynn on my side I was able to build this amazing ship and get an awesome crew. Marion: This computer is amazing! Nathan: Oh you like computers Marion? Marion: Oh yes! I love all things technology! If its got wires and runs on electricty then I love it. (Turns to the computer) And this is right here. This is such an amazing piece of (puts hands the keyboard) teeeeeeeeeeeeech............... (Everyone is confused by why Marion went silent like that) Cloe: Marion? (Marion does not reply and continues to stand motionless.) Jack: Marion? Marion are you all right? (Everyone goes up to Marion who stands there with a blank face) Nathan: What is wrong with her? Is she okay? Cloe: I don't know. She's never done this before. (To Marion) Marion? Marion what's wrong? Jack: Marion! Daniel: Hey guys somethings happening to the computer. (Everyone looks at the computer. On the screen various zero's and one's pass appear all over the screen) Nathan: What is going on? Cloe: Whoa! Look at Marion's eyes! (Everyone looks at Marion's eyes. They can see the same zero's and one's passing though her eyes. As they continue to look at her eyes, wires and pieces of the key board start rising up. The heroes start to back away by this action all confused by what is going on. After a moment all the wires and piece of the keyboard return to their spot, the zero's and one's on the moniter vanish, and Marion let's out a gasps and backs away from computer. Everyone rushes to Marion) Cloe: Marion are you okay?? What happened?? Marion: I.... I don't know.... I-I-I just touched the keyboard, an-and everything changed. It felt like... It felt like I was inside the computer. David: Inside the computer? Daniel: Marion did you have anything to do with the wires and piece that moved just now? Marion: P'i'''eces of.....? Hmm... '''Nathan:' Everything all right? Marion: I want to try something. (Marion looks at the computer, she lifts up her hand. The moniter once again start showing the zero's and ones and the wires and pieces once again rise) Cloe: Whoa... (A moment later everything returns to normal) Marion: (Small gasp) Guys..... I think... I think I found my special power. Nathan: Special power? Wait you mean- David: Yeah we are like you. Only we haven't found out powers yet. Although Marion seems to have found hers. Marion: Yeah... I think I have the power to control technology. Cloe: That's amazing Marion! Jack: Congrats on being the first one of to find your powers Marion. Daniel: I gotta let the others know. (Turns on comms) Hey Twilight! You're not gonna believe this! Sci-Twi: DANIEL YOU AND THE OTHERS NEED TO MOVE NOW!!! Daniel: Guys? What's wrong? Sci-Twi: WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!! THE IMC AND CERBERUS FOUND US AND ARE ATTACKING!!! Daniel: What!? Are you guys okay!? Sci-Twi: Brody and the others are fighting them off! But enemy ships are heading to your location! We can't reach you yet so you need to move! Daniel: Ah damn it! Nathan: What's going on now? Cloe: '''Some of our friends our in trouble and we'll be in trouble to unless we- (Suddenly the door busts open and Ashlynn comes in) '''Ashlynn: Captain you better come outside! Our "guests" brought friends! (Everyone rushes outside with Ashlynn. Out in the deck the Silver Sailors, some armed with weapons, looking at what's around them. They see IMC Bombers and Phantoms over them along with a Cerberus Warship) Jack: Oh this isn't this fantastic? (Suddenly they hear a voice over a loud speaker) Voice: Attention pirate ship! By order of General Mander, you are to lay down your arms, surrender your ship, your captain and the Knight of the Just over to us now! Do so and you will not be harmed! Resist and you will be destroyed! David: Looks Cerberus and the IMC decide to team up. For now anyway. Nathan: I don't care who these guys are! They threaten me, my ship, and my crew! They want me or my ship!? They'll have to take it from my cold dead hands! (Nathan shoots both his hands up and a large amount of water shoots up at a Phantom, taking it down to the sea. Seeing this, a Bomber attacks launching a bomb at them. Everyone brace's themselves but when they hear the explosion they notice that they are fine. They look and there is Cloe, holding both her arms out. Around them is a psychic shield which protected them) Nathan: Whoa! You can do that!? Cloe: (Straining) Yes! But this is REALLY HARD to do!! This ship has shields! Turn them on now!! I can't hold this!! Nathan: Ashlynn get the shield's up now! (Ashlynn rushes off. The IMC continue to open fire at Cloe's shield. Cloe groans in pain and sweat comes down her as she struggles to hold this shield) Cloe: My head is killing me! Daniel: Just a little longer! Just a little longer! (A moment later a new shield appears around the ship) David: Shield's up Cloe! (Cloe drops her arms exhales deeply and falls to the ground. Daniel rushes to her to check on her) Cloe: That.... Took way to much.... I can't fight back now... David: So we got a plan? Nathan: I don't know. If we could take to the skies we could fight back. But no way would get the chance to do so. Even with the shield up, the fire power from that warship plus those fighters will rip us apart. Jack: If only there was a way we could take them all out! (Everyone tries to think of a plan. Marion however thinks on what Jack said. She then remembers her power to control technology. She gets an idea. She rushes to where Ashlynn ran off to. She goes to the computer room where Ashlynn seems to be working. Marion goes up to her) Ashlynn: (Turns around) What the hell are you doing here!? Marion: I need to use the computer! I know a way we can save everyone! Ashlynn: I don't think so! You guys lead these attackers here! For all I know you guys are on the same side! Marion: No! No were not with Cerberus or the IMC! We are trying to stop them! Please I can help stop them if I just- (Ashlynn pulls out her gun and points it at Marion who gasps) Ashlynn: I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! I don't know what the captain sees in you, but I always told he's too trusting of people! Should just had you all shot from the start! (Marion is scared by the fact that Ashlynn seeks to have her killed when she's trying to help. Though Marion then give Ashlynn a serious stare) Marion: Listen. I get why you don't trust us. The situation as you look at it makes sense. But we are not here to hurt you, your crew or Nathan. You are right. Nathan trusts me alot. And I know you trust your captain. So I'm asking you: Have some of that trust that Nathan has. Let me help protect everyone. (Ashlynn just stares back Marion trying to think of her choice. She is silent but after a few moments she lowers her arm) Ashlynn: Whatever you are gonna do, do it fast. (Ashlynn steps to the side. Marion goes up to the computer. She begins to type on the keyboard. After a mintue of typing Marion stops. She then takes a deep breath. She then lifts her hands up. Then thrusts them down on the keyboard. And like earlier her eyes and the moniter start showing several zeros and ones) (Meanwhile outside the group prepares themselves as the enemy ships prepare for another round of fire. But suddenly the IMC ships start moving. They head toward the Cerberus Warship, firing at it. Then they crash into the Warship, causing so much damage the ship start to fall into the ocean, the pirates cheer at the fact the enemy is defeated, but the Knights are confused) Cloe: What just happened? (The group then see Ashlynn helping Marion, who looks tired and has a head ache walk over to them) Ashlynn: I think I se what you find so special about her captain. (Everyone goes up to Marion to see if she's okay) Jack: Are you all right Marion? Marion: Yes I'll be okay.... I just did a little more then I was prepared for when I hacked those ships. Cloe: So it was you who did! You saved us all Marion! Marion: Yeah... I did didn't I? Nathan: You really did. Me and my crew owe you a huge debt Marion Samson. Marion: Oh no. I'm just doing my job as a Knight of the Just. (Nathan smiles at Marion. A moment later Daniel gets contacted by Sci-Twi who tells them they defeat the Cerberus and IMC troops. Daniel then tells them to meet them on the Poseidon's Dragon. Later all the heroes are seen on board the ship, talking to the crew members or looking at the ship. Nathan is seen talking to David, Brody, Levi and Sunset) Nathan: You guys really saved us all. Lavi: We're glad we could help. Nathan: Now its my turn to help you. You said you were fighting these Cerberus, IMC guys and some chicks called the Dazzling's right? Well if you guys ever need my help, give me a call and I'll come running. Brody: We appearcate that Nathan. Nathan: So what's next for you all? Sunset: We're gonna continue our search for people given powers by Princess Celestia's magic. Just need to find out where they are hiding. Nathan: Well for now take an hour or two to rest before you head, My ship is your ship. David: (Shakes Nathan's hand) Thanks Nathan. (A bit later, Marion seen out in the ship's deck looking at the sea) Nathan: Its beauitful isn't it? (Nathan joins Marion) Nathan: The sea is truly an amazing thing. Marion: Yeah. It is. It must be amazing to have the power to control it. Nathan: I'd say the same about having power over technology. (Marion says nothing but just smiles as the two continue to look at the sea. Cloe and Jack are seen walking on the deck when they notice Marion and Nathan. The two hide and watch what's going on) Nathan: Marion. I'd like to ask you something. Marion: Hm? Nathan: When this whole thing is over, how'd you like to join my crew? Marion: Huh? (Nathan puts an arm around Marion's shoulder and pulls her close to him which causes to blush. Cloe and Jack are surprised by what's going on but say nothing) Nathan: It would be a whole lot of fun. You and me together, sailing the seas of the universe. All its beauty and freedom before us. What do you think? (Marion is silent due to surprise by what Nathan did and said. Cloe and Jack are still watching what's going on) Marion: Nathan... All that really sounds nice. And you are really an amazing guy. (Before Marion continues she takes the hand on her shoulder off her) Marion: But I'm gonna have to say no. Nathan:... Marion: I could never leave my life in the Knights. Dangerous and scary as it is, I have fun doing my job and I'm saving people by doing this. Not to mention all the friends I have. I'd never leave them. Nathan: But what about us? Marion: Like I said you an amazing guy but.... I'm honestly not sure how to feel about all this. You are honestly the first guy who's ever looked at me like this. Nathan: Are you serious? Marion: Yeah.... Lot of boys I met aren't into the shy-nerdy types. And because of this I can't tell my own emotions. I don't know if this feeling really is love or something else. So... I need to sort this out before I can decide. You know what I mean? Nathan: Yeah. I understand. And if it turns you don't feel the same way about me, I hope the two of us can still be friends. Marion: Absolutly. I'll always be your friend Nathan. Nathan: Thanks Marion. You truly are an amazing girl. (Marion once again blushes but still smiles. Then she and Nathan return to watching the sea in silent. Cloe and Jack look at each and smile at Marion's choice, happy that everything worked out in the end) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline